1. Field of the Invention - The present invention pertains to a fishing lure, and more particularly, pertains to the method of constructing and assembling a fishing lure and the apparatus for construction and assembling a fishing lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art - There have been two popular prior art fishing lures for bass and walleye fishing, one referred to as the "Texas Rig" and the other referred to as the "Stinger Hook".
The Texas Rig of FIG. 1 has the hook placed at the front end of the bait because there is no way for the fisherman to easily thread the line through the bait. The very active fish will grab the entire rig from behind, and when this occurs there is no problem. Most of the time, however, the fish will grab only part of the bait from behind. When attempting to set the hook, the bait is simply pulled from the fish's mouth and there is a result of not hooking the fish.
A traditional rig with a Stinger Hook of FIG. 2 provides two hooks in the bait joined with a connecting line which tends to get twisted around the bait. The connecting line and stinger hook also restricts natural free movement of the bait and catches weeds and debris. The fish can feel out the stinger line and spit out the bait before the hook can be set. The stinger attachment is bulky and easily tangled. Sometimes the stinger line breaks because light testline is required and fish are able to break away from this light testline.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a fishing lure which reflects the natural action of the bait and provides for a disguise placement of a fishing hook in the most optimum location for successful hooking of the fish.
Also, the present invention enables the fisherman, while fishing, to quickly construct and assemble the lure utilizing the most effective type and color bait to suit changes in fishing conditions.